A promise
by blazing arrow
Summary: The battle is over and Saint Dane is dead. However, Loor tells Pendragon to promise to not come back for her. Can he keep that promise?
1. Chapter 1 memories

I looked up at the sky and stared as the color started to turn pinkish-yellow. I sighed and sighed again. It's been three years since the battle for Halla ended and now that I think about it, I kind of miss all the adventure and action. Though, most of all, I missed Loor. Yes, I know I should be happy that all this is over and that I have Courtney and Mark, but it just didn't feel right anymore.

Flashback

I stared at the body of Saint Dane. I was gasping for breath as the knife he impaled me with, dug deeper into my skin. Yet, I did it; I killed him once and for all. I fell onto the ground and thought that this was the end.

"Pendragon!" a familiar voice said.

Someone crouched down beside me and I realized that it was Loor.

"No, Pendragon," she begged, "you can't die. Not after this victory." She put her hand over my wound and started focusing on healing it. "Don't die don't die," she said over and over again.

I felt better as the tingling feeling was focused around my wound. "Loor," I choked.

She sighed with relief and I could tell that she was crying. "Pendragon."

I looked up at her. "Loor, thank you. I really love you," I said and waited for the I-love-you-too-but-the-battle's-still-not-over-and-we-need-to-focused look.

Instead, she leaned down and kissed me. "I really love you too, Pendragon."

"Then stay with me," I offered, "stay on Second Earth with me."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but the battle doesn't end with Saint Dane. We still need to help manage certain territories…I'm going back to Zadaa."

"Then I'm going with you," I said and tried to protest when she shook her head, but she put a finger on my lips.

"No, you are needed in other territories to fix what happened. My place is not on Second Earth….and neither is yours. Promise me that you won't come back to me. We have to focus on saving the territories that went into chaos because of Saint Dane."

"I wished that after Saint Dane is died, it would be over," I said softly, "but I guess not."

She leaned down again and kissed me. This time, she didn't pull away when I tried to make the kiss longer.

We didn't care who saw us as long as we were together.

I walked down to the flume in the subway. I knew that I had to keep my promise and help mend other territories but the urge was too great.

"Zadaa!" I yelled and felt myself being carried away by the flume.


	2. Chapter 2 trapped

The sound of the waterfall greeted me as the flume dropped me off at Zadaa. I looked around for my Batu armor and found them lying on a small rock hidden behind the waterfall. I smiled at Saangi's cleverness, slipped the armor on, and went looking for Loor.

I found her by the arena and nearly got whacked in the head.

"Pendragon?!" she cried, "what are you doing here?!"

"I know I made a promise," I said sheepishly, "but that was three years ago. I mean-"

"It doesn't matter how long it has been!" Loor said cutting me off, "you made a promise and it should be kept."

"But you have to admit that you've missed me," I argued, "I've missed you."

She stopped arguing and looked down. "I missed you too, Pendragon, but we can't be together. You should know that."

"Why not?" I asked, "I love you and you love me."

"Our love doesn't matter anymore, Pendragon. Don't you see that? Love will just get in the way."

I tried arguing but realized the truth in those words. "We live in different territories," I said quietly, "We can't love each other and visit each other everyday because we'll get distracted."

"And the other territories will suffer dire consequences because of us," Loor added.

"I understand," I said and began to walk away, hoping that she would follow me but she just sighed and walked away.

I felt tears streak down my cheeks. I didn't care who saw nor did I care that I was a guy and guys don't like crying in public. I was sad. This felt worse than losing a territory to Saint Dane.

I ran back to the flume and stared at the star engraved on the door. What is the meaning of being a traveler? Was it just to stop Saint Dane or is there something more?

I shook all those questions out of my head and called out, "Second Earth!" and waited for the familiar jumbled musical notes to greet me.

They didn't come. I got a little nervous and called Second Earth again. But the music never came. Then I realized the horrible truth. I'm trapped on Zadaa.


	3. Chapter 3 unexpected

My animal is lizards

Loor stared at me wide-eyed as I explained what happened and then sat down on the floor. "Pendragon, could it be true?" she asked slowly, "that maybe Saint Dane was only just the beginning?"

I sat down too. "I really don't know but in the mean time, I have to stay here."

Loor looked at me with a gentle expression that turned intense. "This is not a game, Pendragon. We can't focus on our love. We have to focus on getting you back to Second Earth."

"I never said it was a game," I said quietly and got up.

A girl opened the door and walked in. She had a slender body like Loor and was wearing the Batu armor.

"Hello, Loor," she said politely, turned to me, and stared at me in surprise, "and you are?"

"He's Pendragon, Floria," Loor answered for me, "He's not from here. He's from where you came from."

I turned to her in surprise. "What?" I asked.

Loor turned to me. "Floria is from Second Earth. No, she is not a traveler. She somehow ended up on Zadaa."

I turned to Floria with a suspicion in my eyes. "I don't know, Loor. What she is Nevva in disguise?"

"No she is not," Loor said, "I am sure of it." She smiled at me and at her. "I'll be right back," she said.

Floria looked at me and smiled a little. "Pendragon am I right?"

I nodded. "You can call me Bobby if you want."

I saw something flicker in her eyes for a few seconds but went away. "Ok then, Bobby, do you love Loor?"

I was just about to say yes but decided against it. "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

She looked down. "I don't know how I got here, Bobby, but I'm glad that you're here with me."

I felt my face turn red and I looked down too. "I'm glad you're here too. It's been a while since I seen someone from Second Earth in other territories."

For some reason we started to lean close to each other.

"Then you would understand where I'm at, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "I understand how it is to have everything taken away and I understand how it feels like to not understand anything that happened to you."

She kissed me gently on the cheek just as Loor walked in. "Thanks," she whispered, "Loor's okay, but she never understood me." She leaned away and turned to Loor. "I like your friend, he's nice," she said sweetly.

However, Loor wasn't fooled. After seeing the kiss, her face was filled with hurt. She looked at me and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 attacked

Pendragon watched as his love walked out the door and he got up to go after her. "Loor!" he called out.

Floria sat there, dazed while she watched Bobby run after Loor. She really didn't know where she came from but she knew who she was supposed to serve.

"Is everything done, my Floria?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Yes," she replied vacantly, "Bo-Pendragon ran after Loor. All is set."

"Very good," said the voice and out of the shadows, was Nevva Winter.

"Loor...Loor!!!!!" Pendragon ran across the field running after the person he loved. "Loor, it was a mistake! I don't like her I love you!" He balked at the sight in front of him. It was like a giant cage growing out of the sand. And Loor was running straight for it. Instinct took over and Pendragon ran. "Loor, stop!"

Loor stood there, in a hypnotic state. "What's going on?" she asked herself, "how come I can't move or speak?"

"Loor," a voice said, "Listen to me. I am in grave danger. Forget Pendragon. Forget Zadaa. Follow me."

Loor nodded, not knowing who was speaking to her or what was going on. She felt her body move forward and felt her hands each out to someone. She felt hands holding hers; hands taking her strength away from her. She knew this wasn't right. Yet, she couldn't will herself to move. She was trapped. There was a big "clunk" and her vision, speech, and movement returned to her. However, she was trapped in a cage. She looked at her hands; they were as pale as snow. Her strength was taken away. She would be trapped her forever. "Loor!" she looked up in amazement; it was Pendragon.

Pendragon ran to the cage Loor was trapped in. "Loor, what happened"

Loor shook her head and tried to walk over.

Pendragon pulled at the cage and tore off parts of it. It was poorly made but Loor was weakened. Yet, her captors didn't expect someone to come and rescue her. He held out his hand to her and pulled her out. "You okay?" he asked.

Loor nodded and felt a little strength return to her, however, she was still too weak to run away.

Pendragon hoisted her onto his back. "Hold on okay," he said, "don't worry you'll be-"

An arrow had cut him off and flew straight for his heart.

Pendragon dodged the arrow and a few others that came right after. However, some hit his arm and legs and immediately, Pendragon went numb and fell on the ground.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said, "Young Pendragon and his lover defeated in less than an hour. New record I should say."

Pendragon looked up and saw a young boy about his age walk towards him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Me?" replied the boy, "my name is very common amongst these lands. It is Solarin Naymeer and I believe that it was you, Pendragon, who killed my grandfather was it not?


End file.
